A Weird Thing Called Love
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: Donghae mendefinisikan cinta untuk mendapatkan cinta. Bisakah Donghae mendefinisikannya dengan benar supaya bisa mendapatkan sang pujaan hati? Mau tau apa Definisi cinta ala Donghae? Penasaran? silahkan baca saja XD/ a HaeHyuk Fanfiction/ One Shoot/ Contain lil bit alay Donghae and lil bit Dangdut Donghae/ Hope you like it XD


**A Weird thing called Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

**Donghae x Eunhyuk Fanfction**

**By Nyukkunyuk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: BL/ Boys Love/ Lil bit alay Donghae as always/ Containing Dangduts Donghae/ Typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jreeng!_

_Hidup tanpa cinta bagai taman tak berbunga_

_Hai begitulah kata para pujangga_

_Hidup tanpa cinta bagai taman tak berbunga_

_Hai begitulah kata para pujangga_

_Aduhai begitulah para pujangga_

_Taman suram tanpa bunga  
>Ada yang dicinta giat bekerja<em>

_Entah apa entah siapa_

_Karena cinta jiwa gairah_

_Tanpa cinta hidup pun hampa  
>Ternyata amat utama adanya cinta<em>

_Hai begitulah kata para pujangga_

_Aduhai begitulah para pujangga_

_Tapi jangan cinta buta  
>Soal cinta soal kita<em>

_Cinta kebutuhan manusia_

_Siapa saja memerlukannya_

_Karena cinta punya daya__  
><em>_Ternyata amat utama adanya cinta_

_Hai begitulah kata para pujangga_

_Hidup tanpa cinta bagai taman tak berbunga_

_Hai begitulah kata para pujangga_

_Aduhai begitulah para pujangga_

_Jreeng~_

Donghae tersenyum setelah menyelesaikan nyanyiannya. Memandang ke depan, memamekan senyum charming sejuta watt-nya.

"Hyukkie, tau kah kau, apa itu cinta?

Cinta itu.. ajaib..

Kenapa? Karena.. bagaimana bisa hanya dengan melihatmu tersenyum, tiba-tiba diperutku berterbangan jutaan kupu-kupu? Padahal aku sama sekali tak pernah memakan kepompong.

Senyum mu itu ibarat potensial aksi liar yang mengganggu sistem konduksi jantungku, membuatnya berdetak lebih cepat dan tak beraturan.

Cinta itu..

Unik..

Kenapa? Karena bagaimana bisa aku merasa sempurna bahkan disaat aku tak memiliki apapun selain kamu?

Unik karena walaupun jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dan tak beraturan, aku malah merasa nyaman dengan hal itu.

Unik karena bagaimana bisa jika sehari saja tak melihatmu, membuatku merasakan lemah, letih, lesu, lunglai sementara kadar Hb ku dalam batas normal?

Jika Hb membutuhkan oksigen untuk mewarnai darah, aku hanya butuh kamu untuk mewarnai hari-hariku.

Cinta itu.. kadang sangat sulit untuk dilukiskan. Sesulit aku menjalani hari-hariku tanpa kamu disisi ku... Tapi kadang malah sesimple ketika kau membalikkan tangan.

Cinta itu aneh.. karena kadang kau bisa merasakan senang yang meluap-luap, tapi sedetik kemudian kau bisa menangis.. karena cinta..

Kau tahu Hyukkie?

Cinta itu ibarat diare.. dia tak bisa ditahan apalagi ditunda-tunda.

Cinta itu ibarat oksigen.. karna dia dibutuhkan semua orang. Sangking berharganya, bahkan kau bisa mati jika tak memilikinya, kan?

Dan asal kau tahu Hyukkie, cintaku padamu ibarat salmonela thyposa yang akan tetap bertahan meski difagosit makrofag. Cintaku pun bakal tetap bertahan bahkan sampai kapan pun.

Dan jika kau bertanya kapan aku berhenti mencintaimu? Maka jawabannya adalah sampai jantungku berhenti berdetak.

Dan kalau kau ingin tahu sejak kapan aku jatuh cinta padamu? Maka jawabannya adalah saat sperma ayahmu bertemu dan membuahi sel telur ibumu.

Dan sepertinya harus aku tekankan satu hal, Eunhyukkie.

Aku sedang tak bercanda, aku serius dengan apa yang kukatakan padamu.

Dan aku tahu.. kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Donghae kembali tersenyum lembut dan kembali meraih gitarnya, menggenjrengnya lagi

_Jreng!_

_Cuma kamu sayangku di dunia ini_

_Cuma kamu cintaku di dunia ini__  
><em>_Tanpa kamu sunyi kurasa dunia ini_

_Tanpa kamu hampa kurasa dunia ini  
>Cuma kamu sayangku di dunia ini<em>

_Cuma kamu cintaku di dunia ini  
>Tiada kalimat dapat melukiskan<em>

_Betapa cintaku kepada dirimu_

_Tiada ibarat sebagai umpama_

_Betapa sayangku kepada dirimu  
>Itu dapat kurasa dari belai tanganmu<em>

_Itu dapat kurasa dari pandang matamu_

_Jreng~_

Donghae menghentikkan genjrengan gitarnya kemudian menunduk menarik napas dalam..

"Huwaaaaaaaaa kenapa susah sekali?" lirihnya sembari menatap potret seseorang dengan rambut pirang yang ada di hadapannya.

Hening..

Donghae hanya bisa menatap intens gambar orang yang di sebutnya Hyukkie itu

Hening..

Hening..

He-

Gyaaaaah! Donghae berteriak kencang sembari mengacak rambutnya.

Dadanya serasa bergemuruh, berdetak kencang tak karuan hanya dengan memikirkan kalau hari ini dia akan menyatakan cintanya pada si Hyukkie itu.

My Goood! Bagaimana kalau dia ditolak nantinyaaaa?

Bagaimana kalau ternyata cintanya itu hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan belaka?

Lebih parah lagi bagaimana kalau ternyata si Hyukkie itu sudah ada yang punyaaa?

Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Donghae kembali berteriak tak berdaya(?)

Drrt.. drrrt..

Donghae beringsut agak ngesot ke arah meja belajarnya dari posisinya sekarang, menggapai ponselnya yang barusan bergetar, mungkin ada seseorang yang mengiriminya pesan. Donghae berdo'a semoga itu bukan pesan promosi dari operator jaringan yang digunakannya.

Setelah men-swipe layar sentuh ponselnya, Senyum Donghae mendadak timbul bahkan sangat lebar akibat senangnya karena ternyata do'a nya dikabul Yang Maha Kuasa.

**1 new message – from Eunhyukkie**

Kau mau bertemu denganku? Baiklah bagaimana kalau sore ini?

Woooooohooo~

Kali ini Donghae tengah melompat-lompat kegirangan setelah selesai membaca pesan singkat tersebut.

Tapi tunggu!

Oh My..

"Ya Tuhan, Aku mohon jika dia adalah jodohku, maka lancarkanlah usahaku ini.

Kalau dia bukan untukku, aku mohon.. jadikan dia milikku, ya?"

Ucap Donghae sembari menengadahkan tangannya, memasang posisi berdo'a dengan mata berkaca-kaca sembari penuh harap.

.

.

.

Uhuk.. uhuk.. test.. test..

Kali ini Donghae tengah melakukan cek sound, siapa tau suaranya berubah sumbang?

Oh NOOOOOOO itu tak boleh terjadi.

Terutama dihari spesial ini.

Mana ada orang yang menyatakan cinta dengan lagu tapi suaranya sumbang?

Yang ada Donghae ditolak bahkan sebelum menyatakan cintanya itu, hiks.

Selesai dengan acara cek soundnya itu, namja yang diketahui ternyata adalah seorang mahasiswa kedokteran semester akhir itu pun merapikan penampilannya.

Rambut?

Oke

Baju?

Rapih, dong

Wajah?

Oh, sudah tampan dari dulu.

Donghae tersenyum puas, penampilannya 1000 persen ganteng maksimal, Donghae nyengir dalam hati.

"DONGHAE!" Ucap seseorang sembari menepuk kedua bahu Donghae membuat namja itu tersentak kaget.

Tsskk! Siapa pula yang berani mengagetkannya, huh? Cari ribut saja..

Donghae yang ternyata sudah megap-megap menahan emosi itu membalikkan badannya hendak mendamprat siapapun yang mengagetkannya barusan, huh! Lihat saja.. Ucap Donghae yang siap memuntahkan makiannya dengan emosi tingkat tinggi.

Namun..

Gulp...

"Eh, Hyukkie" Cengirnya setelah mendapati si pelaku pengkagetannya itu.

Eunhyuk atau orang yang tadi Donghae panggil dengan sebutan Hyukkie itu tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi namja yang tadi dikagetkannya itu.

"Kaget?" Ucap namja bersurai pirang itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Donghae.

Donghae nyengir garing, amarahnya yang tadi meluap-luap itu pun menghilang begitu saja dibawa angin semilir yang berhembus

"Sedikit" Ucap Donghae sembari memancarkan senyum sejuta wattnya membuat si Eunhyuk terkikik geli.

"Lama menunggu?" Pertanyaan kedua Eunhyuk pun terlontar dan Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban membuat Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum, padahal kalau tak salah ingat dia telat 30 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan, kkk.

Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya menikmati pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Keduanya kini berada di sebuah tebing yang juga merupakan sebuah tempat wisata di Korea, membuat mata bening Eunhyuk bisa menatap lautan yang terhampar di depannya.

"Huwaaaaaaa indah sekali, ya?" Ucap Eunhyuk masih mengagumi pemandangan yang kini memanjakkan pengelihatannya. Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan perkataan namja yang ada disampingnya.

'Lebih indah lagi dengan adanya dirimu disini' gombal Donghae dalam hati, iya masih dalam hati, Donghae kan belum melancarkan 'aksinya'.

"Hey, Hyukkie.. mau mendengarkan sesuatu?" Tanya Donghae sembari bersiap dengan gitar kesayangannya itu.

"Kau mau menyanyikan lagu apa, memang? Jangan sampai ada orang yang memberi mu recehan nanti" Guyon Eunhyuk yang diakhiri dengan tawanya dan Donghae pun ikut tertawa –tawa miris, hiks.

"Dengar ya" Ucap Donghae yang diangguki Eunhyuk.

'Fighting!' Donghae menyemangati dirinya sendiri sebelum menggenjreng gitarnya dan menyanyikan lagu Kata Pujangga milik Om Rhoma Irama seperti yang sebelumnya sudah direncanakan olehnya itu.

_Hidup tanpa cinta bagai taman tak berbunga_

_Hai begitulah kata para pujangga_

_Hidup tanpa cinta bagai taman tak berbunga_

_Hai begitulah kata para pujangga_

_Aduhai begitulah para pujangga_

_Taman suram tanpa bunga  
><em>Tawa Eunhyuk terdengar kencang, padahal Donghae baru saja menyanyikan sebait lagu milik Om Rhoma Irama itu. Koq malah ditertawakan, sih? Hiks, Rasa-rasanya nyali Donghae malah jadi ciut dibuatnya.

"Astaga Donghae, kau penyanyi dangdut ternyata" Ucap Eunhyuk disela tawanya membuat Donghae meringis miris, Jleb sekali.

Donghae menghentikkan nyanyiannya dan menghirup napas dalam, sembari berusaha mengais sisa-sisa rasa percaya dirinya, hiks.

"Err.. Hyukkie? Kau.. Tau apa itu.. cinta?" Tanya Donghae yang sukses menghentikan tawa Eunhyuk.

"Cinta?" Tanya Eunhyuk balik sembari menatap ke iris hitam Donghae.

" Kalau tak salah aku ingat, dalam Kamus Besar dikatakan bahwa cinta adalah sebuah emosi dari kasih sayang yang kuat dan ketertarikan pribadi. Dalam konteks filosofi cinta merupakan sifat baik yang mewarisi semua kebaikan, perasaan belas kasih dan kasih sayang. Pendapat lainnya, cinta adalah sebuah aksi/kegiatan aktif yang dilakukan manusia terhadap objek lain, berupa pengorbanan diri, empati, perhatian, kasih sayang, membantu, menuruti perkataan, mengikuti, patuh, dan mau melakukan apa pun yang diinginkan objek tersebut" Terang Eunhyuk panjag lebar sementara Donghae hanya bisa menganga tak percaya dengan penjelasan Eunhyuk. Koq jadi begini, hiks. Donghae kembali tersenyum miris.

"Wa-wah! Kau hebat sekali, dasar anak seni" Ucap Donghae sembari menyikut lengan Eunhyuk sementara Eunhyuk kembali tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau meminta bertemu disini, sih?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang membuat Donghae membeku seketika.

Bagaimana ini?

Ini bahkan tidak sesuai dengan skenarionya saat latihan tadi, hiks.

Lalu bagaimana?

Apa Donghae teruskan?

Atau malah cari alasan lain saja?

Terus kalau nanti Eunhyuk keburu direbut orang bagaimana?

Oh, Tidak!

Itu tak boleh terjadi.

Alis Eunhyuk bertaut melihat Donghae yang hanya diam sembari melamun itu.

"He-hei, Hae?" Ucap Eunhyuk sarat akan kekhawatiran melihat Donghae yang hanya mematung itu. Ada apa dengan orang di depannya ini?

Kedua orang itu tersentak ketika ringtone ponsel Eunhyuk terdengar nyaring.

Donghae melirik caller id si penelpon.

Matanya membulat ketika mendapati nama Siwon –saingan beratnya- yang ternyata menghubungi Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie!" Ucap Donghae agak berteriak yang berhasil menggagalkan Eunhyuk untuk menjawab panggilan dari Siwon itu.

"Ya?" Dan kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kau.. Kau tahu.. Bagiku.. cinta itu.. diare" Ucap Donghae sementara Eunhyuk menautkan alisnya bingung.

What the? Ada apa dengan orang di depannya ini?

Kenapa menyabungkan cinta dengan penyakit?

Lebih parah lagi..

Diare?

Oh my.. dari mananya cinta sama dengan diare?

'Apa mungkin Donghae sedang stress kali ini?' Pikir Eunhyuk tak mengerti dengan tingkah laku aneh orang di depannya ini.

"Diare?" ulang Eunhyuk dengan alis yang bertaut sementara Donghae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pasti.

"Iya, Cinta itu ibarat diare.. dia tak bisa ditahan apalagi ditunda-tunda" Ucap Donghae sementara Eunhyuk semakin tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Donghae.

Donghae kembali menarik napas dalam, meraup sebanyak-banyaknya udara yang bisa ditampung paru-parunya.

"Dan aku tak bisa lagi menunda-nunda untuk mengatakan bahwa Aku mencintaimu, Eunhyukkie" Ucap Donghae pada akhirnya kali ini membuat Eunhyuk mematung.

"Saranghae, Hyukkie-ah" Ucap Donghae mantap sembari menatap dalam iris Eunhyuk berusaha meyakinkan orang di depannya bahwa dia kini tak sedang bercanda.

Eunhyuk memutuskan tautan pandangan keduanya.

"Yaish, padahal ini tempat terbuka tapi kenapa terasa panas sekali" Ucap Eunhyuk sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di wajahnya dengan semburat merah yang terlihat dikedua pipinya.

Kali ini Donghae yang tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan namja di depannya ini. Blushing, eoh?

"Jangan bilang aku lupa mengatakan padamu bahwa aku sedang serius saat ini" Ucap Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya sembari memandang kedepan, tak berani menatap Donghae.

Angin sepoi berhembus, menjadi penghias keheningan yang tiba-tiba saja melanda.

"Hyukkie?"

"Ya?" Sahut Eunhyuk masih tak berani menatap ke arah Donghae, membuat namja itu tersenyum kembali.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"..."

"Aku tak menerima penolakan, lho" Ucap Donghae sembari merangkul bahu Eunhyuk dengan tangan kanannya.

"..."

Angin sepoi kembali berhembus

"Hyukkie?"

"Ya?"

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Donghae lagi

"Apanya?"

"Jawabanmu"

"..."

Tampak segerombol burung camar terbang menghiasi langit biru itu, menemani angin sepoi yang kembali berhembus. Tangan kanan Donghae masih bertengger di bahu Eunhyuk.

"Hae?"

"Ya?"

"Kau kan bilang kau tak menerima penolakan" Ucap Eunhyuk pada akhirnya dan setelah dia mengatakan hal itu dirasakannya tubuhnya terangkat dan berputar dengan surai pirangnya yang dimainkan sang angin juga Donghae yang memeluknya erat sembari memutar tubuh keduanya disertai tawa kencang yang mengusir keheningan yang sempat tercipta tadi, melupakan ponsel Eunhyuk yang tergeletak diatas rumput dengan id Siwon yang tampil di layar ponsel itu untuk ketiga kalinya.

.

.

.

_**Hubungan antara kau dan aku merupakan hal paling indah dalam hidupku. Sesuatu yang paling mengesankan yang pernah kuketahui dalam hidup. Dan akan selalu kukenang.**_

-Lee Donghae

.

.

.

**-End-**

* * *

><p>An. The last quote by **Kahlil Gibran**

Medic gombal by **Koas Gombal** at twitter

Dangdut songs by **Rhoma Irama** (Kata Pujangga-Cuma Kamu)

Thanks for Reading~


End file.
